


Sa mademoiselle

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [372]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: C.W, Fluff, Footvent day 24, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Presnel l'aime, c'est tout.
Relationships: Presnel Kimpembe/Surprise
Series: FootballShot [372]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Sa mademoiselle

Sa mademoiselle

  
Presnel sait que c'est son âme sœur, ils sont liés, il ne peut pas décrocher les yeux de sa belle. Elle est magnifique, rayonnante d'une lumière éclatante qui réchauffe son cœur à chaque regard, ainsi que ses oreilles. Presnel ne peut que l'aimer, il adore l'observer, la regarder sous toutes les coutures, la toucher, la complimenter. C'est définitivement son âme-sœur. Il laisse ses coéquipiers, que ce soit en équipe de France ou au PSG, l'observer autant que lui, la contempler, mais il ne leur laisse jamais l'occasion de la toucher. Elle est à lui, seulement à lui. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir une marque commune, seulement de se regarder pour s'aimer encore plus. Sa voix qui résonne dans ses oreilles est un délice, elle pourrait se retrouver dans un musée dans quelques années.

  
Elle est tout aussi importante dans sa vie que sa famille, elle l'accompagne partout, fait battre son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle est simplement magnifique. Presnel ne la remplacera jamais, même quand elle sera hors d'usage, elle est sa vie. Elle est autant emblématique de leur épopée russe que la moustache d'Adil. Presnel est assis à côté d'elle dans les vestiaires après une victoire un jour, elle rayonne, sa musique faisant danser chacun de ses muscles dans une harmonie qu'il adore se procurer grâce à elle. Il appuie sur l'une de ses touches pour changer de son, ses oreilles ravies de son fabuleux travail.

  
Oui, Presnel aime son enceinte portative, il ne l'abandonnera jamais.

  
Fin 


End file.
